telfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mô đun:Section link
Mô đun này thực hiện . local checkType = require('libraryUtil').checkType local p = {} local function makeSectionLink(page, section, display) display = display or section page = page or '' return string.format('%s', page, section, display) end local function normalizeTitle(title) title = mw.ustring.gsub(mw.ustring.gsub(title,"'",""),'"','') return mw.title.new(mw.ustring.gsub(title,"%b<>","")).prefixedText end function p._main(page, sections, options, title) -- Validate input. checkType('_main', 1, page, 'string', true) checkType('_main', 3, options, 'table', true) if sections nil then sections = {} elseif type(sections) 'string' then sections = {sections} elseif type(sections) ~= 'table' then error(string.format( "loại lỗi trong đối số #2 đến '_main' " .. "(chuỗi, bảng hoặc không mong đợi, lấy được %s)", type(sections) ), 2) end options = options or {} title = title or mw.title.getCurrentTitle() -- Deal with blank page names elegantly if page and not page:find('%S') then page = nil options.nopage = true end -- Make the link(s). local isShowingPage = not options.nopage if #sections <= 1 then local linkPage = page or '' local section = sections1 or 'Ghi chú' local display = '§ ' .. section if isShowingPage then page = page or title.prefixedText if options.display and options.display ~= '' then if normalizeTitle(options.display) normalizeTitle(page) then display = options.display .. ' ' .. display else error(string.format( 'Hiển thị tiêu đề "%s" đã bị bỏ qua kể từ khi nó ' .. "không tương đương với tiêu đề thực tế của trang", options.display ), 0) end else display = page .. ' ' .. display end end return makeSectionLink(linkPage, section, display) else -- Multiple sections. First, make a list of the links to display. local ret = {} for i, section in ipairs(sections) do reti = makeSectionLink(page, section) end -- Assemble the list of links into a string with mw.text.listToText. -- We use the default separator for mw.text.listToText, but a custom -- conjunction. There is also a special case conjunction if we only -- have two links. local conjunction if #sections 2 then conjunction = ' và ' else conjunction = ', và ' end ret = mw.text.listToText(ret, nil, conjunction) -- Add the intro text. local intro = '§§ ' if isShowingPage then intro = (page or title.prefixedText) .. ' ' .. intro end ret = intro .. ret return ret end end function p.main(frame) local args = require('Mô đun:Arguments').getArgs(frame, { wrappers = 'Bản mẫu:Section link', valueFunc = function (key, value) value = value:match('^%s*(.-)%s*$') -- Trim whitespace -- Allow blank first parameters, as the wikitext template does this. if value ~= '' or key 1 then return value end end }) -- Sort the arguments. local page local sections, options = {}, {} for k, v in pairs(args) do if k 1 then -- Doing this in the loop because of a bug in Mô đun:Arguments -- when using pairs with deleted arguments. page = mw.text.decode(v, decodeNamedEntities) elseif type(k) 'number' then sectionsk = v else optionsk = v end end -- Extract section from page, if present if page then local p, s = page:match('^(.-)#(.*)$') if p then page, sections1 = p, s end end -- Compress the sections array. local function compressArray(t) local nums, ret = {}, {} for num in pairs(t) do nums+ 1 = num end table.sort(nums) for i, num in ipairs(nums) do reti = tnum end return ret end sections = compressArray(sections) return p._main(page, sections, options) end return p